divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
De Pride Isle Sanatorium
De Pride Isle Sanatorium is a game by. It used to be the abandoned version of the Qweerial Isles Asylum as of August 2nd 2019, the game has been re-made (almost) entirely, with a remade village and improved Asylum. The asylum is now a bit different, but the food is still the same. The Sanatorium in its current state is actually better-run than the pre-bombing Qweerial as the Asylum is more clean and orderly(no cracks, holes or rusty doors). It has recently been content deleted by Roblox Moderators for violating Roblox ToS(mostly because of its gore and cannibals). Trivia/Changes * The Pride Melon is back to laurel green. * The village has been re-made completely, with totally new houses. * There are new puddles that cover bomb holes close to the asylum. * The pillars near the asylum are now brick. * The thumbnail is taken the same place the thumbnail was taken. * The sky is prettier. * The water is back to dark blue/aquamarine. * There is a new game pass that costs 666 robux, so that you get hungry slower. * The has now been cleared up and replaced by a puddle. * The metal secondary doors(the ones that require sisters to unlock) are now clean metal instead of rusty. * The holes in the walls at the Courtyard and central Asylum/Lobby area has been made into a open window. * There are no more trusses outside or in the Asylum. * The windows are no longer boarded up. * The playground has a cobblestone floor instead of grass. * There is a big statue in the Lobby area. * There are new pink uniforms, likely for female refugees. * The bomb holes have become small pools That you can drown in. * The bench has been covered by a tent shelter and there is a fence near to it. * There are now ads that usually lead to the sanatorium. * You no longer get killed when standing on the boat. * The small walkway up to the sanatorium has been completely revamped into a multi-story porch with palm trees and solar panels * An ice sculpture and a flamingo nailed to the ground(live?) has been added. * The playground walls have been vastly shortened, you can now fall to your death by climbing the wall and falling off. * Fall damage has been added to the game. Don’t fall! * Quotes have been added to the game, activated when you hover your mouse over certain items. * The holy shipment crushes and kills anyone who is under it when it descends from Heaven. Glitches Nonexistent Item Glitch This glitch occurs presumably in slow/crowded servers or on bad computers. When you equip any item three times, it doesn’t matter how fast you do it but after that, the item will seemingly disappear from your inventory for a few seconds before reappearing. However, the item that appears is now recorded as nonexistent. Any food items that are affected by this glitch can’t be eaten or discarded, and you are allowed to pluck another Pride melon if the previous(or all)melon(s) are affected by this glitch. The item will still behave like a normal item in the inventory however. This glitch does not occur on stable and fast servers. Broken Consume Button Sometimes, there is a glitch that makes it so you cannot eat food items in your inventory because the CONSUME button is broken. This will make your hunger go down, so when you eventually become a cannibal you will have to eat your friends. try to rejoin to fix this glitch. Door Glitching While locking doors (for example, before bed) it isn't uncommon for the door to completely break the next time you try to open it. You may get trapped in the room or get stuck in the door. Praying Walk Speed While playing De Pride Isle Sanitorium, you will have noticed that when praying, if standing, you do not walk the normal speed. This glitch happens when you sprint (shift) while using praying hands. This will result in you walking at the normal walk speed after sprinting. Boat Glitch When you first enter the game, you will be at spawn and a little further off, there is a little place to wait for the LGBT boat. There is a glitch that makes the boat either 1) not come or 2) only let player of the lgbt rank inside. Easter Eggs 1House The 1House is an easter egg that can be found in an older version of De Pride Isle Sanatorium. In a cave next to the Property of 1Family, there is a huge house. The upstairs is not fully furnished, but the downstairs has a small kitchen, a patio, detailed dooring and a tree is planted near the roof. The house most likely belongs to 1Crumb (who's name is Callum), due to the light switch in the house being titled "CallinHouse" Category:Games Category:2019